Une vie à recontruire de A à Z enfin presque !
by vivi-bady
Summary: Alors que la guerre vient juste de se terminer, deux personnages assez étranges se retrouvent eux-même sur les ruines du champs de bataille. Qui sont-ils? D'où viennent-ils? Pour le savoir, il faut lire la suite! C'est ma 1e fic, soyez indulgents ...
1. Le début du renouveau

Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Pas besoin donc de vous dire que les lieux aussi !! ^^ Bonne lecture à tous !! :D

Un champs de ruines. Voilà ce qu'il restait de Pré au Lard. Cette vision était des plus malheureuse. Des corps jonchaient le sol, des blessés en aidaient d'autres afin de rejoindre Poudlard. A l'endroit où se tenait anciennement le magasin de bonbon Honeyduke, une femme était allongée, ses cheveux roux emmêlés encadrait son doux visage. Qui était-elle? Comment pouvait-elle se trouvée en plein milieu d'un champs de bataille sans une égratignure? Soudain, elle remua, ouvrit très lentement les yeux afin de s'habituer à la lumière du jour ou plutôt devrait-on dire au coucher du soleil.

-Comment suis-je atterri ici? Et puis je suis où d'abord? Aïe ! Se plaignit-elle en se massant le bas du dos. James? James où es-tu? Appela-t-elle.

Elle se mis debout pour marcher et retrouver son mari. Elle avait à peine fait 10 mètres qu'elle le trouva.

-James! James, réveilles-toi? Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Pourquoi tout le monde est blessé? James !

Le jeune homme se réveilla doucement mais non sans une plainte. Son ventre présentait une longue entaille d'au moins 15 centimètres. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme assise près de lui.

-Qui êtes-vous? J'ai l'impression de vous connaître, dit-il.

-Mais tu n'es pas James ! James n'a pas les yeux verts !

-Lily ! Cria-t-on au loin.

-Oh, James ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là? Tu peux m'expliquer?

-Lily, est-ce-que tu as vu qui est-ce qui est allongé par terre? Lui répondit son mari, le dit James.

-Oui, c'est … Oh, mon Dieu! Harry! Cria-t-elle.

Elle prit dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces contre elle. Tout de suite, Harry ressentit une sensation bizarre, quelque chose de lointain, très lointain.

-Aïe !

-Oh pardon excuses-moi! S'empressa Lily.

-Maman? Papa? Dit Harry.

-Oui, mon fils, c'est bien nous, dit James, un bonheur intense dans les yeux.

-Mais, c'est pas possible, vous êtes morts! Je le sais, je l'ai vu !

-Oh, mon chéri tu te souviens de tout ça? Harry !

Harry venait de perdre connaissance. La fatigue accumulée pendant son voyage à la recherche des Horcruxes et la bataille contre Voldemort l'avait complètement épuisé.

-Lily, calme-toi, dit James. Je crois que l'on est à Pré au Lard ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. On va prendre un des passages secrets pour rentrer plus facilement dans Poudlard. Allez, je vais le porter. Tu vas bien toi au moins?

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Vite, il perd beaucoup de sang!

Ils partirent tous les trois vers Poudlard, James tenant son fils dans ses bras et Lily les suivant avec beaucoup d'inquiétude et de question. Comment avaient-ils fait pour revenir? Pourquoi Harry était-il blessé aussi gravement? Pourquoi l'atmosphère était-elle à la fois chaotique et joyeuse?

Ils empruntèrent le passage secret du magasin Honeyduke qui, par chance, était encore en bon état. Mais, vu qu'ils arrivaient au 2e étage, il fallait redescendre d'un étage pour aller à l'infirmerie. James connaissait bien sûr par cœur les couloirs de Poudlard pour y avoir fait les 400 coups avec ses 3 meilleurs amis, enfin maintenant 2, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler le fait que ce soit Peter, le gentil et peureux Peter Pettigrow qui soit le traitre.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Harry !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux courrait à leur rencontre alors que James et Lily se précipitaient vers l'infirmerie.

-Mais, que s'est-il passé? Il a réussi? Et puis qui êtes-vous? Dit -elle en regardant James d'un air intrigué. Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. Vous pourriez presque être…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de courir.

-James Potter? Lily Potter?

-Oui, comment nous connais-tu?

-On verra ça plus tard, Harry a besoin de soins pour l'instant alors courrez ou s'est moi qui l'emmène !

Lily recommença à courir en même temps que son mari et la jeune fille. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup elle au même âge. Des longs cheveux roux, des yeux bleues magnifiques et un caractères bien trempé ! Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie.


	2. Rencontre PotterWeasley

_Je sais, mon chapitre est hyper court ! DSL !! Allez pour me faire pardonner je poste le 3e aussi comme ça, vous ne m'en voudrez plus ... enfin j'espère. =S_

* * *

-Harry ! Crièrent un groupe de personnes, assises autour d'un lit.

-Harry, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, par Merlin?

-Il est inconscient depuis environ 10 minutes. On a juste eu le temps de le ramener par un des passages secrets de Poudlard.

-Posez-le sur ce lit, lui dit-Mme Pomfresh.

-Bonjour, madame le Dragon! Dit James enthousiaste.

-Mr Potter? Par Merlin ! Dit l'infirmière au bord de l'évanouissement.

-James Potter, ce n'est pas le moment pour plaisanter ! S'énerva sa femme.

-Oui, Lily-jolie, j'ai remarqué, mais il fallait bien qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'on était là non? Essaya James.

Tout le monde dans l'infirmerie les regardaient stupéfaits. James et Lily Potter, en chair et en os dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, juste après la chute du plus grand mage de tous les temps qui, soit dit en passant, était aussi leur assassin?

-Excusez-moi, leur dit timidement la jeune fille qui les avait accueillit à l'infirmerie. Etes-vous Lily et James Potter, les parents de Harry?

-Oui. Répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Mais, comment est-ce possible? S'exclama un autre roux qui devait avoir le même âge que Harry. Vous êtes tous les deux morts il y a 16 ans!

-Heu, pardon, mais je peux savoir qui vous êtes tous? Demanda Lily.

-Je suis Ron Weasley et voici Hermione Granger, nous sommes les meilleurs amis de Harry. Et voici ma famille, Bill, George, Charlie, Percy mes frères et mes parents. Voici Ginny, ma sœur et accessoirement petite amie de Harry, dit Ron en montrant la jeune fille qui avait couru avec eux dans les couloirs. (James et Lily lui firent un grand sourire.)

-Ron, t'étais pas obligé, dit-elle gênée de se retrouver face aux parents de Harry alors que tous les monde les croyaient morts. En plus, tu sais bien que c'est compliqué !

-Pourquoi? Questionnèrent les géniteurs du Survivant.

-Heu …

-On verra ça plus tard ! Comment pouvez-vous être ici? C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Aucun sort ne permet de faire revivre les vivants ! S'énerva Hermione.

-Un sort non, mais un sentiment oui, répondit un vois douce derrière eux.


	3. Explications

.

Un grand homme vêtu d'une cape verte émeraude venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Il avait de longs cheveux et une longue barbe blanche argentée. Ses yeux étincelaient derrière ses lunettes demi-lune. Il semblait à le fois curieux et calme, posé et intrigué. Albus Dumbledore, l'illustre directeur de l'école de de Sorcellerie Poudlard, décédé il y a tout juste 1 ans, venait de faire son apparition dans l'infirmerie.

-Bonjour Professeur, saluèrent James et Lily Potter.

-Bonjour vous deux, je vois que je ne suis pas tout seul à me demander ce que je viens faire ici mais bon, on verra ça plus tard. Je veux voir Harry, il est là?

Hermione avait louper un battement de son cœur, Ron regardait son ancien directeur avec des yeux incrédule et Ginny était sur le point de vraiment s'évanouir. Malgré cela, ils s'écartèrent du lit d'Harry afin que le directeur puisse le voir.

-Comment va-t-il, Pom-Pom? Demanda le directeur.

-Il est mal en point, il a besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Mais, il y a quelque chose d'assez intéressant si vous voulez mon avis. Miss Weasley, j'aurais besoin de vous s'il vous plait?

Bien que Ginny se demanda pourquoi on avait besoin d'elle, elle s'approcha doucement du lit d'Harry, l'homme de sa vie, celui qu'elle aimait depuis ses onze ans. Elle l'avait déjà vu dans un pire que celui-là mais tellement de choses s'enchainaient qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête.

-Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi? Questionna Ginny.

-Pour la même raison que nous trois sommes ici et je crois aussi avoir croisé certaines personnes que vous tous serez très heureux de revoir mais laissez -les d'abord reprendre leurs émotions, dit le professeur Dumbledore en voyant les frères Weasley se précipité vers la sortie.

-Comment Ginny pourrait-elle aider Harry ? Demanda avidement Hermione.

-L'amour, Miss Granger, l'amour, ajouta calmement Dumbledore. Si nous sommes tous ici, c'est parce que Harry a voulu se sacrifier pour nous tous en allant rencontrer seul Voldemort. Ainsi, il a été en quelque sorte récompenser par je ne sais quelle manière et on lui a renvoyer sur terre les personnes qui lui étaient chères.

Ginny rougit en se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir le soigner. Franchement, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

-Miss Weasley, je me doute de ce que Harry a bien pu vous dire après mon enterrement (Ginny rougit encor plus, si c'était possible) mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Il n'a ça que pour vous protéger, je suis sûre que vous l'avez compris. Maintenant, j'ai une théorie qui pourrait marcher afin que Harry se rétablisse plus rapidement. Mais, pour ça, j'ai besoin que vous me fassiez une promesse Miss Weasley. Je veux que Harry se repose pendant au minimum deux semaines et qu'il ne pense plus à ce qu'il a fait. Je le connais, il va se sentir coupable des morts qu'il y a eu et de pleins d'autres choses. Je peux vous faire confiance, Miss?

-Oui, Professeur. Répondit Ginny.

-Maintenant, je vais vous demander de poser votre main sur son cœur.


	4. Recontre avec les parents Potter

POV de Ginny

« Quoi? Mais il est fou? Pas devant tout le monde ! Et ses parents? Et mes frères? Olala, je dois être aussi rouge qu'une tomate ! C'est pas grave ! Garde ton calme, ta consistance, et fais-le. De toute façon, c'est Dumby qui me l'a demandée, non? »

Ainsi Ginny s'exécuta. Un halo blanc entouré d'une lumière rouge et or apparu autour des deux jeunes amoureux. Ginny se sentait bien. Elle ne s'était plus sentie aussi bien depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait embrassé Harry le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire au Terrier. Elle était à la fois en paix, calme et sereine. Elle voyait très bien son avenir: avec Harry, des enfants, une maison et une belle vie comme elle l'avait toujours souhaiter pour lui qui avait endurer tant de choses affreuses. Elle le regarda. Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres, semblait lui aussi en paix avec lui-même ce qui était assez rare chez Harry Potter. Elle regarda alors les parents de Harry. Ils la regardaient à la fois impressionnés et attendrissants. Elle était confiante.

-Harry, l'appela-t-elle. Il faut que tu te réveilles. Il y a du monde qui attend de savoir si tu vas bien, ta famille en particulier. Et moi, avait-elle ajouté en murmurant. Je t'aime Harry.

A ce moment-là, il ouvrit les yeux. La première chose que Harry Potter vit, ce fut Ginny. Sa Ginny. La femme de sa vie. Celle qui occupait constamment ses pensées et ses nuits. Qu'est-ce qu'il fût heureux de voir qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Ensuite, il tourna la tête et vit ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient l'air ébahit devant ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Puis, il tourna la tête vers la gauche et là, ce qu'il vit le choqua: ses parents et Albus Dumbledore se tenaient près de lui !

-Par Merlin … Je rêve? Ginny? Appela Harry.

-Je suis là mon chéri, ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura-t-elle.

-Que se passe-t-il? Qu'est-ce que mes parents et le professeur Dumbledore font ici?

-Bah et nous alors ? On compte pour du jus de citrouille peut-être?

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley se tenaient à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh était si abasourdie par ce qu'elle voyait qu'elle ne fit même pas de remarque sur le nombre de personnes présentes.

-C'est incroyable, s'exclama l'ancien directeur de Poudlard pendant que James, Sirius et Remus se prenaient dans les bras et que Fred rejoignait sa famille. Ginny délaissa Harry quelques secondes pour se jeter dans les bras grand ouverts de son frère. Elle avait eu si peur et tellement de peine lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, étendu sur le sol de la Grande Salle, sans vie.

-Professeur? Appela Harry. Comment est-ce possible?

-Je crois que tout ça est possible grâce à toi e à l'amour que tu portes à ces gens -là. Au passage, merci pour moi, lui dit-il avec son regard malicieux. Et si nous laissions Harry et ses parents faire connaissance ! Je crois qu'ils ont besoin de se retrouver en famille. Non, Miss Weasley, vous aussi vous restez.

-Mais pourquoi? Vous avez dit qu'ils devaient rester en famille!

-Parce que tu fais parti de la famille, non? Lui demanda James en la regardant elle et Harry. Ils rougirent tous les deux en même temps.

Ainsi, tous les visiteurs de l'infirmerie sortirent, laissant la famille Potter et Ginny faire connaissance.

James prit la parole.

-Ce que tu as grandit! S'exclama-t-il. Je comprends ce que voulait dire Sirius quand il disait que tu me ressemblait !

-Je crois, mon chéri qui tu as oublié l'autre partie de sa phrase, c'est-à-dire: « Physiquement, il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau mais pour les yeux et le caractère, c'est du Lily tout craché avec un peu de timidité en plus. » répliqua Lily.

-Sirius vous a parlé de tout ce qui c'est passé ici? Demanda Harry, timidement.

-Oui, nous en avons eu le temps, même si j'aurais préféré ne pas apprendre certaines choses, se renfrogna James.

Harry se sentit mal. Il n'avait jamais pensé parler à ses parents de la trahison de Pettigrow. Comment leur avouer qu'en plus de les avoir trahis, c'est lui qui avait fait revenir Voldemort et par conséquent, mis en danger tout le monde sorcier et leur fils unique? C'était beaucoup trop douloureux encore à passer alors, il leur raconterait plus tard.

-Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble? Demanda Lily.

-Heu, c'est compliqué, dit Ginny en bégayant. . Avec … la guerre et …

-Attends, je vais leur expliqué. La coupa Harry en la regardant les yeux rempli d'amour. C'est moi qui est pris la décision, non?

-Alors, vas-y fiston !

-Ginny et moi sommes sortis ensembles 1 mois l'année dernière, expliqua Harry avec timidité. Mais, Dumbledore est mort sous mes yeux. J'ai été choqué c'est vrai mais le jour de son enterrement, j'ai compris que je devrais combattre Voldemort. Pour ça j'avais plusieurs choses à faire …

-Peut-être qu'un jour tu pourras me le dire ce que tu avais à faire pour être revenu dans un état pareil ? Questionna Ginny.

-Bien sûr, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu le sauras. Donc, j'avais plusieurs choses à faire et je ne voulais pas que Voldemort s'en prenne à Ginny parce qu'on sortait ensemble. Donc, je l'ai quitté le jour de l'enterrement à Dumbledore.

-C'est très noble ce que tu as fait, mais je suppose qu'elle l'a mal prit? Dit James.

-Comment tu as deviné?

-Disons que nous avons eu un aperçu de son caractère tout à l'heure, répondit Lily.

-Ce que Harry a oublier de vous dire, c'est que lorsqu'il aurait fini son combat contre … Ginny s'arrêta deux secondes … Voldemort (Harry la regarda avec amour devant le courage qu'elle avait eu de prononcer son nom, elle qui avait toujours détestée cela.) …

-Je lui ai promis que lorsque ce serait fait, reprit Harry, on vivrait toute notre vie ensemble.

-Je crois que mon devoir paternel s'impose, dit James avec entrain. Fiston, on va devoir parler après.

Harry le regarda avec un mélange de peur et de bonheur. De peur parce que ce serait sa première discussion avec son père seul à seul et de bonheur parce que enfin, il va pouvoir vivre avec une vraie famille.

-James, je peux te parler s'il te plaît? Demanda Lily.

-Mais oui, mon cœur, vas-y je suis tout ouïe.

-Non, dehors.

-Mais, pourquoi?

-Parce que ?

-Oh, et tu as autre chose à dire?

-Non, j'ai dit DEHORS !

-D'accord, d'accord, Lily la Tigresse, on ne se fâche pas pour si peu, plaisanta James.

Ainsi les deux parents Potter sortirent de l'infirmerie.


	5. Je t'aime

_Un petit chapitre pour les sentimentaux !! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !! Dsl ... Bon lecture et allez pour les reviews !! _

* * *

POV de Ginny.

Lorsque Lily et James furent sortis, Ginny se tourna vers Harry. Son expression était étrange. Pas effrayante mais étrange. Il y avait beaucoup de bonheur sur son visage mais ses yeux exprimaient une douleur refoulée tellement longtemps qu'elle se demandait comment il avait pu tenir. Elle le savait fort et généreux mais même à elle, il ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur cette douleur. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux verts émeraudes qu'elle aimait tant, comment avait-elle fait pour tenir tous ses mois sans lui?

POV de Harry.

Il se sentait vraiment bizarre. Comment pouvait-il avoir fait revenir toutes ses personnes juste par l'amour qu'il leur portait? Mais, il était tellement heureux de tous les revoir ! Sirius, Remus, Ses parents, Dumbledore, Tonks, Fred… Et Ginny, comment avait-il fait pour partir aussi longtemps loin d'elle? Il ne le savait pas mais en revanche, ce qu'il savait maintenant, c'est que plus jamais il ne partirait loin d'elle. C'était beaucoup trop douloureux. Maintenant, il en était plus que persuadé, c'était encré en lui: il l'aimait. De tout son être, de tout son âme, il l'aimait.

Sans qu'Harry est eu le temps de s'en apercevoir, Ginny se pencha vers lui l'embrassa. Un baiser tendre et passionné à la fois. Tout cet amour refoulé pendant cette guerre ressortait dans ce baiser et ils le savaient. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Sans qu'ils le sachent, James et Lily avaient entrouvert la porte pour voir s'ils avaient avancer.

-Effectivement, ça avance ! S'exclama James à voix basse.

-Tais-toi andouille, on va se faire repéré si tu continues ! Répondit Lily en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Aïe ! On ne se fera pas repéré ma chérie, au cas où tu l'aurais oubliée, on est à Poudlard et je suis toujours un Maraudeur !

Mais, Lily avait déjà rapporté son attention sur son fils. James en fit autant. Voir leur fils dont-ils avaient suivi les moindre passage de sa vie enfin heureux les rendaient fous de joie. Et puis, se dire qu'ils vont enfin pouvoir vivre ensembles étaient quelque chose de fabuleux. Connaître leur fils, le voir évoluer, fonder une famille qui ne tarderait pas à venir d'après ce qu'ils voyaient. Alors que James allait refermer la porte afin de laisser les amoureux en paix quelques temps, il entendit quelque chose qui fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres:

-Je t'aime, Ginny.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Harry.


	6. Nouvelle amitié et première dispute

Une semaine plus tard, la famille Potter (au complet, svp ^^) était à l'infirmerie pour aider Harry à en sortir. C'était son dernier jour mais une semaine sans marcher lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'en reprendre l'habitude était assez compliqué. James était donc en train d'aider Harry lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Drago Malefoy venait de passer par l'entrebâillement.

-Harry … besoin … que tu … m'aides …, haleta Malefoy, à bout de souffle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Et puis qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour t'aider? Questionna Harry.

-Mon père… veut te … retrouver pour… te tuer …

-Attends, on va t'aider à monter sur le lit, l'aida Lily.

-Qui es-tu? Demanda James, curieux.

-Drago Malefoy, parla Malefoy d'un souffle.

-Le fils de Lucius?

-Lui-même répondit Harry.

-Mais, pourquoi es-tu venu le prévenir? Tu le détestais pourtant, non? Ironisa Ginny. Pourquoi on te croirait? Tu pourrais très bien nous mentir?

-Non, il ne ment pas, dit simplement Harry.

-Comment peux-tu en être sur, fiston? Interrogea James.

-Je fais de la legilimencie et je le serais s'il mentait, or là, il ne ment pas. Son père veut me retrouver et venger Voldemort.

-Par Merlin ! S'écrièrent Ginny et Lily.

-Je suis désolé, Harry, dit doucement et tout bas Malefoy.

-Désolé de quoi? Rétorqua Harry.

-Tout ce que j'ai pu faire pendant ces sept dernières années, les coups montés, les insultes, tous, répéta Malefoy en baissant la tête honteusement.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire: devait-il lui faire confiance avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux? Devait-il penser que cela ne pouvait être qu'un coup monté? Non, la légilimencie ne ment jamais. Drago est vraiment désolé. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'il soit venu le voir, lui, et pas Dumbledore.

-J'accepte tes excuses, répondit Harry en lui tendant la main.

-Quoi? Mais tu es fou ma parole! Interrompit Ron en entrant brusquement dans l'infirmerie.

-On, on ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas écouter aux portes? S'énerva Ginny contre son frère aîné.

-Attends, on parle de Malefoy là, j'ai peut-être le droit de donner mon avis, non? Rétorqua Ron avec hargne.

-Je suis désolé aussi, Ron, souffla Drago.

-Peut-être que tu as réussi à avoir Harry mais certainement pas moi ! Je te préviens, dit Ron en s'approchant dangereusement de lui, si tu fais un seul faux pas, tu le sentiras passer sérieusement.

Malefoy déglutit. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile. Weasley serait peut-être le plus dur à convaincre quoi que Granger devrait pas être trop mal dans son cas non plus. « C'est surement pour ça qu'ils vont si bien ensembles », pensa Drago avec regrets. « Hein?!? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Moi? Des regrets envers Weasley et Granger? Et depuis quand? » pourtant, il savait très bien que ces regrets seraient de plus en plus présents maintenant qu'il était passé du « bon » côté.

-Ron, calmes-toi, pourquoi on ne tenterait pas le coup, hein? Après tout, sa mère n'a rien quand elle a vu que j'étais encore vivant pendant la Bataille? Dit Harry.

-Tu sais très bien comment ils sont tous dans cette famille ! S'exclama Ron. Arrogant, fier, prétentieux et orgueilleux et tous …

-RON ! Cria Harry. Maintenant, tu vas te calmer. Je ne pense pas que mon choix puisse intervenir dans le tien. Si tu ne veux pas lui parler, c'est ton problème. Pour moi, je veux faire un essai. Mai retiens bien ça Drago, dit Harry en se tournant vers lui avec l'aide son père, si tu essaies une seule fois de faire du mal à quelqu'un, tu regretteras d'être né, je me suis bien fait comprendre?

-Oui, bien sûr, murmura Drago.

-T'es complètement fou , mon vieux, marmonna Ron.

-T'inquiètes pas, je commence à avoir l'habitude, ironisa Harry. Bon, et si on sortait ! Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je veux me dégourdir les pattes !

-Je vais voir Hermione, dit sombrement Ron.

Puis, il sortit de l'infirmerie, l'air en colère.

-Euh, fiston, tu voudrais bien m'expliquer, là tout de suite, maintenant, ce qui se passe dans le coin? Demanda James. Je suis un peu largué …

-James, tu veux pas le laisser respirer un peu ! S'exclama Lily avec énervement. Tu lui sautes dessus à chaque fois que tu ne comprends pas quelque chose ! Fous-lui la paix deux minutes!

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prends tout d'un coup? Qu'est-ce qui t'énerves exactement? Tu es comme ça depuis ce matin !

-Arrêtes tu veux! Cria Lily.

Elle partit et claque la porte de l'infirmerie. Harry était pétrifié. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ses parents s'engueuler et ça avait l'air assez … explosif. James suivit quelques secondes plus tard les pas de Lily mais partant à l'opposé. Drago, étant toujours un Malefoy, ne put s'empêcher:

-Eh ben dit donc, ils sont vraiment bizarres tes parents! Rigola-t-il.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment d'en rajouter une couche, dit Ginny. Malefoy baissa la tête. Ce n'était pas une habitude chez les Malefoy de se laisser faire mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire avec son père, c'est lui qui décidait de quoi serait faite sa vie.

- Harry, tu viens, je te ramène à la tour? Demanda Ginny.

-Oui, oui.

Ainsi, tout le monde sortit de l'infirmerie. Ils croisèrent en chemin quelques personnes présentes pour les réparations. Elles lancèrent des regards craintifs ou méchants envers Malefoy qui ne s'en souciait guère. Il en avait prit l'habitude depuis quelques temps maintenant.

-Euh, je vais à Pré au Lard, les aider à reconstruire…

-Tu veux que je vienne? Proposa Harry sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il disait.

-Non, mais tu rigoles! Dit Ginny en se retournant vivement vers lui. Hors de question que tu mettes n pied hors de ce château tant que tu ne marcheras pas normalement ! Par Merlin, je vais commencer à croire mon frère quand il dit que tu es fou ! Rigola-t-elle.

-Désolé, murmura Harry pour que Ginny ne l'entende pas. Une prochaine fois…

-Harry, n'essayes même pas de me cacher quoi que ce soit! Au faite, dit Ginny avec un sourire carnassier collé sur ses lèvres, je t'ai emprunter la Carte ! Je crois qu'elle pourrait beaucoup me servir qu'il te prenait rien que l'envie de mettre un pied en dehors de la Tour sans permission …

-Ginny, Ginny, calmes-toi voyons ! Essaya Harry pour éviter que toute la famille Potter soit en discorde. Je ne vais pas sortir sans autorisation ! D'où tu la sors celle-là d'ailleurs?

Ginny soupira. Elle savait très bien qu'il essayerai, elle le connaissait assez pour le savoir. Mais, c'était peut-être ça qu'elle aimait tant chez lui, sa dévotion pour les autres, sa confiance, sn courage. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Elle comptait bien rattraper tous ces mois passés sans lui. Elle l'attrapa par la manche, le tira derrière elle pour qu'il avance.

Ah, c'est beau l'amour !! ^^


	7. Enfin seuls

Une fois arrivé à la tour de Gryffondor, Ginny et Harry s'assirent dans un des fauteuils bien confortable de la salle.

-Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai pu y passer dans cette salle, dit tristement Ginny.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il s'en voulait tellement de lui avoir fait vivre tout ça. Elle avait passé une année difficile, tant scolaire qu'émotionnelle. A attendre chaque matin la Gazette du Sorcier en priant pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arriver, à lui ou à sa famille, voir la liste de nouvelles personnes convoquées au Ministère pour surement ne jamais en ressortir, les personnes tuées durant la nuit. Une année horrible, morbide. Sans oublier, les Carrow, avec leur retenues de tortionnaires.

-Je sais que ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi tous les jours et je suis heureux que Luna et Neville aient été avec toi pour te soutenir. En parlant de ça, il faudrait que j'aille les voir tous les deux, dit Harry, mais plus tard, pour l'instant, je veux rester avec toi.

Il l'embrassa passionnément. C'était tellement bon de pouvoir la senti contre lui, ça lui avait tellement manqué.

-Tu n'as jamais quitté mes pensées, tu le sais ça? Dit Harry.

-J'espère bien ! Rigola Ginny.

-Même pas eu le temps de rencontrer une Vélane pendant mon voyage, c'est bien dommage tu me diras.

-QUOI?

-Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas eu le temps de rencontrer une Vélane, répéta Harry en sachant qu'elle commençait à se mettre en colère. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu m'apporter une Vélane? Pas grand-chose à mon avis.

-Ah bon, tu es sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas pu te divertir un peu pendant ton « voyage »? Répliqua sèchement Ginny. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle était tombée dans le panneau.

-Bien sûr que non !

-Moi, je suis sûre qu'elle t'aurait beaucoup aidée! Dit-elle en se levant des genoux d'Harry.

Il l'a rattrapa par le poignet, et la ramena vers lui. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il avait déjà pris possession des douces lèvres de sa bien-aimée.

-Non, ça n'aurait servis strictement à rien puisque la seule personne à qui je pensais se trouve en ce moment-même sur mes genoux et que je viens tout juste de l'embrasser. Maintenant, si cette demoiselle ne veut plus de moi, qu'elle me le dise, mais je vais en mourir d'amour.

-Espèce de Scrout à Pétard ! Ca te fait rire en plus de ça! Ok, d'accord tu m'as bien eu. Mais je serais curieuse de savoir qui est cette jeune fille dont tu parles, la taquina-t-elle.

-Elle est magnifique, courageuse, pleine de bon sens, intelligente, craquante quand elle rougit, (ce qu'elle fit aussitôt), toujours là pour les autres. J'adore la regarder se mordre a lèvre lorsqu'elle est contrariée, la voir mettre cette mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille. Je pourrais la regarder pendant des heures assise à faire ses devoirs.

-Et comment tu vas faire pour qu'elle se reconnaisse?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'un jour, je ne verrais plus rien et qu'elle me rendra la vue, dit Harry en se levant du fauteuil et en se dirigeant vers le dortoir. Je vais me coucher , je suis fatigué, à toute à l'heure.

Il monta les escaliers.

« Je comprends plus rien, je suis pommée ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça? D'abord, il m'embrasse et après il parle de quelqu'un d'autre?!? Oh, il va voir ce qu'il… »Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par … Harry qui redescendait les escaliers.

-Gin', j'ai un problème, j ne vois plus rien avec ses lunettes, dit-il, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider un peu?

Elle ne le se fit pas dire deux fois. Elle courut vers lui, comme une enfant courrait vers son jouet préféré, lui enleva ses lunettes, et l'embrassa avec une telle fougue qu'il faillit en perdre l'équilibre. Le bonheur, jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose de si intense. Elle, dans ses bras, rien que pour lui.

-Et je sais d'ores et déjà que cette jeune demoiselle est la femme de ma vie, ajouta-t-il.


	8. NDA J'arrêterai pas ma fic' !

_Bonjour à tous !!_

_Je vous rassure, je n'arrête pas ma fic !! Au contraire, j'ai toujours envie de la continuer !! Mais je me suis aperçue que, si était un super site pour y lire des fic' géniales et en tous genres, on a du mal à ce faire reconnaître et si nos fic' plaisent aux personnes qui les lisent. J'ai donc décider depuis un certain temps de mettre ma fic' sur un blog que j'ai fait. La seule différence sera que les chapitres ne seront peut être pas les même et qu'il y aura quelques modifications … Selon mon humeur ^^. J'ai donc décidé d'arrêter de publier la fic' sur mais de la continuer tout de même ailleurs. _

_J'espère en revoir certains de vous sur Skyrock !!  
_

**Demandez-moi l'adresse par review, je ne peux pas la mettre sur ce site.**

_Merci à tout ceux qu'il m'avait suivie !! Ils pourront toujours se reporter sur ce blog où beaucoup de personnes la suivent déjà !!_

_Merci notamment à Girafe13 qui m'avait laissé ma 1e review =DD'_

_Si vous voulez y aller, vous trouverez des personnes super sympa, avec qui vous pouvez tout aussi bien partager notre passion commune, Harry Potter !!_

**_

* * *

Bisous à tous et encore merci !!  
_**


End file.
